A Real Dream
by Seacarda Fox Shadow
Summary: Sometimes a dream has our worst fears in them. Sometimes they have what we day dream about, but they always have truth to them. Rated T for safety.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KAGOME OR INU YASHA. I JUST LOVE THEM DEARLY!!!!**

**A/N: SOMEONE ASKED ME IF I COULD WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER TO A LIVING DREAM, BUT I WROTE THAT ONE TO BE A ONE SHOT SOOOO I WROTE THIS ONE. YEAH… ENJOY!!!!!**

Kagome was laying in a field of brightly colored flowers that seemed to glow in the gentle shine of the sun. She seemed to lay there forever but forever just didn't seem to be enough for her. Forever blue skies, forever warmth, and forever flowers. No trees or bushes- just flowers. Kagome loved it here; she would have this dream every night when she was a little girl. It seemed like, well, forever since she had been here.

"Kagome"

Kagome sat up to see who was calling her. She thought it would be her mom, because most of the time it was her. But it wasn't her this time; it was someone dressed in red and with hair as black as a moonless, starless night.

"Kagome, come on."

"Inu Yasha" she whispered to herself as she got to her feet.

"_I can show him everything," _Kagome thought as she ran to him. _"Everything I've wanted to tell him"_.

It was like running on air; she really wasn't getting anywhere. She could see him clearly now, his hands, the necklace. She finally made it to him. "Inu Yasha!" she gasped. "I want to show you…" She was cut off by his gentle finger on her lips. "We can't right now. We have to go." She looked up to meet his eyes, his beautiful, strong but gentle eyes complemented by his soft smile. Inu Yasha took her hand in his and started to lead her through the field of flowers.

"Where are we going?"

"Home," he answered.

"Together?" Sure, she felt stupid asking it but she wanted to know.

He smiled down at her. "Forever."

Shock filled her face only to be softly lifted away by joy. She hugged Inu Yasha's arm. "Forever," she echoed.

Only God will know how long they continued like this, happy. Too bad it had to end.

"Stupid girl"

"What?"

Before Kagome could so even blink, she was thrown to the ground. She closed her eyes at the harsh touch of the ground, and when she opened her eyes everything was different. The sky had turned black and it was raining as hard as it can rain in a dream. Kagome found herself soaked. The flowers that were so bright were now dead and dry to the touch. Inu Yasha's hair was now white and glowed in the storm.

"You thought I'd never come back, didn't you?" he chuckled. "You can't get rid of me! I'm him and he is me! You can't have one and not the other!" he laughed.

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked, knowing the answer before she let it slip through her lips.

"The one and only!" he said, turning to face her. It was the face that hunted her nightmares, the face that hid in the back of her mind and whispered. He took a step closer, Inu Yasha's demon form.

"What are you doing, Inu Yasha?"

"I'm going to get rid of you. It's maddening to have thoughts about you in my mind, my mind and his," he hissed, coming even closer.

"Inu Yasha, Sit!!" she screamed, her words echoing in her dream, meaningless.

A low chuckle started in his chest and rose into a cackling laughter. One hand came up to his neck where the beads laid around it, took it in hand and ripped it from his neck. "Finally!" he breathed. His bloody red eyes fell back onto Kagome's shivering body. "I will never waste another thought on you and neither will he." ("He" meaning the human side of him.) He put a hand on each of Kagome's shoulders. She couldn't move, couldn't blink, and couldn't breathe; she was frozen. "So long," he whispered with a grin. Then he pushed her into a never ending hole in her dream.

Why did she always fall in her dreams? There was always a hole that she fell into.

She blinked and was home in her room. "Where…?" she whispered as she sat up in her bed. "Home," echoed a voice answering her. "Mom?" She ran out of her room and down the stairs, yelling, "Mom, how long have I been out?" Running into the kitchen, she found that her mom wasn't there. "Sota? Where did mom go?"

No answer.

"Grandpa?"

Nothing.

She walked slowly down a hall that she didn't remember being there, looking into each room as she past and each one was found empty. As she called out, the hall stretched before her. She didn't know why, but she started running down the hallway and the faster she ran the longer the hall got. The doors that she ran past by were now slamming shut behind her, as if following. "No! stop!!" she screamed. Going, going, going, going, running, running, running.

"Kagome, please," pleaded a male's voice. Her heart seemed to be ripped out and her lungs frozen. "I need you," he said.

"I'm coming, Inu Yasha!!" she yelled in her mind, not being able to use her lungs.

Then the demon's voice shouted, "We don't need you! We don't want you! You can't run forever!"

"No! Inu Yasha, I'm coming. Don't give up! Please Inu Yasha! Don't forget me!"

Her legs seemed to stop and drop from underneath her, leaving her to land on her face. "Inu Yasha, don't forget!" she yelled with all the air that was left.

"Oh, he will. But don't worry, I will never forget you"

Then suddenly she lay on her back and the demon was on top of her, claws to her throat, threatening to slash it out. "I will never forget," he chuckles as if amused. How to get away? How… She looked over the demon's shoulder; there, almost hidden in the shadows of the dreary lit hallway stood the human Inu Yasha with a blank face, dead eyes looking at nothing. "Inu Yasha, help me!" He looked down at her. "It's me! Kagome!" He tilted his head very slightly and asked "Who?" Her skin crawled, that one word seemed like a nail of ice that stabbed her every soul and spread through her body. "Please Inu Yasha … help." Now she was really out of air. "Inu- Inu Yasha…"

Laughing broke through the back of her mind "I told you! He will never remember! Sleep now in forever."

One tear rolled down her cheek.

Her eyes snapped open to be met with the blinding rays of the sun.

Oh, thank God that was a dream.

Kagome sat up and wiped the tear away. "_Just a bad dream," _ she thought in relief, "_A really bad dream."_ She slowly touched her neck as if to check for his killing hands. She sighed a sigh of breath, taking relief in fully when she realized she was really awake this time. It's funny how you don't notice that you're dreaming until it's over and you're really, really awake.

Kagome heard some sort of whine, the kind that comes from a puppy that's in the rain. She looked down at her sleeping companion, Inu Yasha. For a few minutes she didn't want to wake him; he rarely slept as it was. Should she wake him up just because he was having a nightmare? He's a man; he can take it, right? Two tears streamed down each cheek.

He was crying, something he hid from her, and that she only saw once with a mix of his manly attitude. Right here, in a little piece of peace, he looked so…angelic in a way. If only he didn't have to worry so much, fight so much. Then he could finally rest. She let her hand find its way to his cheek and then he let out a ear piercing yell.

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin and was now a foot away from the 'angelic' demon. With her hand to her chest she felt her heart going 20 miles an hour. When that scream ripped through his throat, it sounded like he was in agonizing pain. Ok, maybe she did need to wake him up. She went back to his side and started to shake him softly. Wait a minute, softly? She started shaking him harder until finally his eyes blinked open.

"Inu Yasha, are you okay?" she asked as he rubbed his eyes. "Kagome?" he asked in a daze. (Well duh!!) Ignoring his question, she continued, "You were having a nightmare." His hands left his eyes and he stared up at her. He looked so dazed that she wondered what his nightmare was about. By the look of his face you would have never guessed he had a nightmare, besides except for the slightly dried tears on his cheeks. "He probably doesn't even remember what it was about. Maybe I'm still dreaming," she thought to herself. Well, if it was a dream, she could stare back, right?

She looked back down at him through new eyes. He was lying in the greenest grass she had ever seen, touched or smelled. His hair was being tickled by the light breeze that weaved through the grass, making it look as it were a cloud floating through a green sky. One side of his face was being kissed by the warm summer sun and the otherer was tickled by her shadow.

She had gotten lost in this sight when Inu Yasha reached up slowly to touch her cheek and with his thump, wiped away something wet. "You were crying?" He asked stroking her cheek as he did. Hadn't she wiped that away? Maybe more tears had slipped away when she had been yelled at. Recalling why she had the first tear, she answered, "It was just a nightmare." While she said this, she followed the touch of his hand, putting a hand on each side of his torso so that she now leaned over him; now his whole face was shaded by her shadow.

"Hmmm," he breathed as if taking this into thought. "What was it about?" His hand slipped around her waist slowly so not to alarm her, but she didn't mind. Kagome tried to remember what her dream was about, finding it had slipped away as dreams often do. "I had to leave and couldn't come back here," she decided to answer, that being the only thing she could remember. She seemed to just realize that she was being pulled closer by his hand that was now in her hair. Before she could blink and wake up from this heaven, she hovered over his lips, almost touching them but not quite. Though she was human and didn't have the same sense of smell as a demon, she took in his masculine scent.

"Why would that be a bad thing? I thought you hated it here," he breathed lowly, almost as if the words were rumbling in his chest. All Kagome could come up with at the time was "I…" then her lips were met with his. She didn't move or she didn't think she did. Inu Yasha must have been the first to greet it with open arms. She really wasn't sure what happened and she didn't put much thought into it either. She let her eyes close and let herself enjoy this long awaited dream. As much as she didn't want to pull away, her body screamed for air and her body seemed to think that it should answer the cry.

Inu Yasha looked up at her with puzzlement on his face when she broke away but as she drew in a long breath, his eyes twinkled with amusement and joy took the form of a light smile on his face. As she was still breathing rather harshly, he leaned his forehead to hers, both of his arms wrapped around her waist. Kagome smiled in spite of herself. "_Stupid breathing._"

**A/N: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AS MUCH AS I DID WRITING IT!!!! REAVEW!!!! OR KAGOME WILL FIND A WAY TO MAKE YOU SIT!!!**

**DISCLAIMER FOR LIVING DREAM: I DID PUT A DISCLAIMER ON THAT THING BUT IT'S NOT SHOWING UP!!! AAAAAAAHHHH!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!!! IF IT IS ON THE OTHER ONE AND I JUST CAN'T SEE IT, SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME. ANYWAY I DON'T OWN INU YASHA OR KAGOME.**


End file.
